<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>punishment by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039806">punishment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Figging, Humiliation, M/M, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Shameless Smut, Skephalo, Smut, Spanking, Spreader Bars, bottom skeppy, dream and george are not part of the smut, now that i think of it, there's actually not sex in this, top bbh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:27:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,449</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>skeppy fucks up and bad punishes him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>punishment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>!! everything is consensual (despite him saying no/protesting) they have safewords !!<br/>lowercase is intentional</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"skeppy!" bad's angry voice rang out from around the corner. </p><p>he had just finished filming a video trolling bad, and although it had been quite an elaborate prank, he hadn't expected his boyfriend to actually get mad.<br/>
this had only happened a few times before, where bad had completely snapped and it didn't end well for skeppy, to say the least.</p><p>"y-yeah?" he replied nervously, fidgeting with his hoodie strings while draped over his chair. </p><p>a few seconds later, bad burst into his room with an angry expression on his face, tail swishing. that was never a good sign.</p><p>"what's wrong?", skeppy chuckled, trying to play it off as though he had done nothing wrong.</p><p>"you know what you did," bad spat, crossing the room in two strides to where skeppy sat in his chair. </p><p>"strip and go up to the balcony," he commanded, voice hard with dominance. </p><p>"wh-" skeppy didn't get to finish his question before bad slapped him hard across the face.</p><p>"did i stutter?" bad said before turning around and leaving the room.</p><p>in shock, skeppy slowly slid off his chair and began pulling his hoodie over his head. within seconds, he has completely naked and shivering.</p><p>opening the door to the balcony, he shuddered as the cold wind rushed over his naked body. nervously, he stood in the doorway for a few seconds before bad came up behind him and held him in a tight embrace. </p><p>"you okay?" he whispered in skeppy's ears before pulling away after he nodded meekly. </p><p>"bend over then," his voice once again hard. </p><p>numbly, skeppy stumbled over the balcony railing and hesitantly bent over a little, putting his ass on full display to bad.</p><p>suddenly, he was shoved hard against the railing, bent nearly in half over it, as bad came up behind him.<br/>
"do you want to tell me what you did wrong?", he questioned, squeezing skeppy's ass roughly.</p><p>"i,, i trolled you again today," he gasped, his dick twitching thinking of people seeing him from up here, "and caused a lot of trouble to you and your staff."</p><p>"that's right," bad replied, "what do you think you deserve, whore?" </p><p>staring hard at the cars driving below, skeppy gulped and answered, "uh, a few spanks?". hoping to get off easy, he turned around and gave bad huge puppy eyes pleading him silently to go easy on him.</p><p>"just a few?" bad raised an eyebrow. "no, i don't think so," he said before turning skeppy back around and spreading his legs.<br/>
"lets just get you warmed up real quick."</p><p>with quick succession, bad delivered three hard hits to skeppy's ass and upper thighs. </p><p>"wait, nonono!" skeppy's cried fell on deaf ears as bad spanked him harder, abusing his ass mercilessly.</p><p>around ten more hits later, his ass was burning and tears had begun to form in his eyes. </p><p>"please, no more," he begged.</p><p>noting how red his ass was, bad pulled out his phone and snapped a pic.</p><p>skeppy's cock twitched again thinking of the picture bad had just taken of him, bent over the rails, legs spread and spanked ass on display.</p><p>sniffling, he tried to get bad to stop again, but bad ignored him and delivered five more swift blows to his upper thighs. </p><p>"get on the floor," bad spoke again, pulling out a riding crop now. </p><p>scrambling to the ground, skeppy got on all fours and raised his burning ass again.</p><p>"now, answer better this time puppy, how many do you think you deserve?" </p><p>whimpering, skeppy buried his face in his arms on the floor. "uhm, twenty sir?" </p><p>"aw, puppy," bad cooed, stroking his ass, "you were a little off. lets do thirty and then you can have some corner time with a little something special."</p><p>tears threatening to fall, skeppy nodded meekly, heart thumping out of his chest thinking of what bad would do to him. he was painfully hard by this point, and terribly humiliated.</p><p>spreading skeppy's legs farther apart, bad rubbed the stiff implement up and down his sub's ass crack. then, without warning, he raised it up and hit it hard on his target.</p><p>"count for me, baby," he said, smiling.</p><p>"o-one!" skeppy cried as bad struck him again. </p><p>"two!"</p><p>they soon fell in a rhythmic pattern as bad abused his flesh even more, marveling on how red his sub's ass was along the way.</p><p>"th-thirty!" skeppy slumped on the floor as the final hit hit right in between his cheeks, grazing his hole. </p><p>"aw, poor baby," bad kneeled down and cradled him, stroking his red and marked-up ass. by now some of the earlier hits were turning purple, and his ass was practically glowing.<br/>
leading his sub back into the house, he motioned for him to go stand in the corner while he ran to the kitchen for some supplies.</p><p>staring at the blank wall before him, skeppy clasped his hands behind his back to try to cover up his burning ass, embarrassed.<br/>
returning from the kitchen, bad smiled approvingly at skeppy standing obediently in the corner, nose in the wall and ass facing him. </p><p>moving his sub's hands away from his butt, he locked a spreader bar around his ankles, smiling as skeppy whined in embarrassment. "spread your cheeks, puppy," bad grinned sadistically.<br/>
blushing furiously, skeppy gripped his asscheeks and pulled them apart, exposing his perfect hole to bad.</p><p>shoving a lubed up finger into his ass, bad bent down and picked a cut piece of ginger from the bowl he had brought from the kitchen earlier. frantically, skeppy shook his head as bad began to insert the fig up his ass. turning his head back around in embarrassment, skeppy held his cheeks open for his torture.</p><p>suddenly, the doorbell rang and skeppy immediately whipped around in fear, staring at the door frantically. </p><p>"oh yeah, since you were busy planning a prank on me earlier, you probably forgot that dream and george were coming over for dinner." bad said, unbothered. blushing even harder, skeppy silently begged for bad to stop his torture. </p><p>"well, since you obviously don't care about this, i'm not going to put off your punishment for them." bad said, pausing for skeppy to safe word if needed.<br/>
without saying a word, skeppy turned back to face the wall. </p><p>upon confirming consent from skeppy, bad turned around to open the door and face his guests. </p><p>"hey dream! hey george!" skeppy closed his eyes as he heard bad greet their friends around the corner. after some shuffling and small talk, they moved over to the living room, where skeppy was standing, legs spread, spanked ass on display. </p><p>"ohhhh, has someone been a bad boy?" skeppy shook his head as though to deny his embarrassment as dream strolled into the room, along with george's tinkling laugh.</p><p>bad walked back over to skeppy and pushed pushed the fig completely in, letting him close around it. </p><p>for the next hour or so, skeppy was forced to listen to his friends make small talk, laugh, and eat dinner, while being thoroughly ignored the whole time, besides from the occasional comment on how red his ass was. he shifted around uncomfortably as the fig started burning inside of him, almost unbearably. bad had come to him only two times during the whole conversation, only to leave a small kiss on his shoulder and push his cheeks further together.</p><p>soon, it was time for dream and george to leave, much to skeppy's relief. upon hearing the door close, he perked up, awaiting bad to finish his punishment.<br/>
still squirming, he gasped, "a-ah, bad!" </p><p>"hm?" his dom laughed, coming up to skeppy and squeezing his ass. </p><p>"pl-please, it burns!!" skeppy whines in discomfort, shifting from toe to toe. </p><p>"okay, one more minute," bad promises, pressing a soft kiss to his shoulder. "clench for me, baby." </p><p>giving up, skeppy stops moving and clenches his cheeks around the fig buried deep in his ass, further increasing the burning. tears of pain and humiliation roll down his cheeks as the final minute passes.</p><p>finally, it's over. bad checks the time and releases skeppy out of the spreader bar and removes the fig from his ass. sighing in relief, skeppy collapses to the floor, exhausted.<br/>
pressing a soft kiss to his cheek, bad picks his sub up and carries him to the bedroom. laying him carefully on the bed stomach down, bad goes to the bathroom to get a cold towel and some lotion. </p><p>after taking care of skeppy and placing him under the covers carefully, bad scoots into bed next to him, spooning him. </p><p>"mmm, i love you bad," he mumbles, leaning into bad's touch. </p><p>"i love you too skeppy."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>forgive me father for i have sinned.<br/>sorry if this is bad i've never written before, much less something like this<br/>feel free to leave suggestions/critism in the comments !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>